Open Mic
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: I miss you Amy, everything about you, your stupid obsession with donuts,your glow in the dark stars, the way you would bright up every time you see me after you had a hard day in algebra and I miss how you would cringe at the sight of Liam, yes I know you do that. I miss the way you cringe because its adorable.But most of all, I miss my best friend..My family.


A one-shot Karmy Fanfic in Celebration for having Faking It Renewed. This is not beta'd typos are my fault. I already posted this on my tumblr few days ago, but since I finally re-opened my fanfic account I have decided to post it here too.

**I dont own Faking It but I participate in having it renewed and Im proud for it.

One afternoon, Karma decided to give Amy a surprise visit. As soon as she rings the doorbell installed on the right side of the door frame, Karma immediately felt anxiety wash over her, because they haven't spoken for almost a month after the wedding of Amy's mother.

On a normal day, Karma would go to Amy to talk about anything or something good that happened to her and vice this afternoon, it's different because she's not sure if Amy would talk to her.

When Amy's mother opened the door, she stood still and smiled with confidence, to hide her anxiety.

"Is Amy at home?" She asked the tall slender woman who opens the door wider to let her in.

"Karma, what a pleasant surprise to see you after a month. She's upstairs, on her bedroom being stubborn and all."

Before rushing upstairs, Karma placed a soft kiss on Mrs. Raudenfeld's cheek and give her thanks.

When she got there, she knocked like a madwoman on Amy's door and was answered with.."Go away Mum, I told you to stop trying to talk to me." Knowing that Amy would not open the door, Karma decides on using the key Amy gave her for emergency purposes. Once she had opened that door, Amy speak "What are you doing here?" Anger spreads like a disease as she speeks to Karma.

When Karma got inside, she saw Amy perked on her window, hair messily thrown up in to a bun.

"I-I honestly don't know, thought you could use a friend. Lauren's been threatening me that she's going to murder me, if I don't pay you a visit."

"And you believed her lame story?"

"No! 'Course I don't. I actually wanted to be here. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna sit on your bed."

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of silence, Karma started talking to her, telling Amy about anything that pops in her head,but Amy wouldn't listen to her at all because as we all know, she's been hurt.

But later on, Amy got pissed off listening to Karma's voice, so she decided to talk "And these concerns me because.."

"because you're my bestfriend since kindergarten and as far as I am concerned, I can talk to you about anything under the sun."

"Oh you meant, we were bestfriends cos honestly right now Karma, I dont know what we are and what we've become."

"I miss you Amy, everything about you, your stupid obsession with donuts,your glow in the dark stars, the way you would bright up everytime you see me after you had a hard day in algebra and I miss how you would cringe at the sight of Liam, yes I know you do that. I miss the way you cringe because its most of all, I miss my bestfriend..My family."

Amy was thankful that she had her back on Karma, because no matter how mad she is, Karma never fails to put a smile on her face.

But then, Amy would of course blame her, but she expects it to happen; "I miss you too Karma..more than anything else, but don't think that whatever happened on the night of my mother's wedding didn't terrify me, because until now it does. I can't take back the ball, it's already out there, I told you I love you and look, it ruined you, me and most of all us. Now, who's to blame?"

Feeling her anxiety flow faster Karma, told Amy one thing she wasnt sure to say but sure to risk "when I found out that you slept with Liam, I was so devasted and it crushed my heart into pieces and my whole world collapsed.."but Amy was fast in cutting her off,

"Oh come on Karma, of course that would happen, because of all the people that Liam would screw up next to you is your goddamn lesbian bestfriend!"

Then tears falls on Karma's eyes "You know what, screw it Amy. I know you've got a high horse and all that, but the truth is, I was badly hurt because, it was too late for me to face it, that I am madly deeply in love with you Amy Raudenfeld. But I guess it's clear that it's all too late, you can't even look at me now. I'm sorry, I wasnt as brave as you are but one thing I am mostly sure of is that I felt the way that you feel about me. I love you, Amy not just as a bestfriend or a family. I wanted more than that, but I understand that I'm too late."

"Are you mocking me now?" Amy asks as she went down from her window, and it was the very time Karma saw Amy devasted, her eyes are so red from crying and pain and anger is written all over Amy's face.

Guilt took a knock on Karma's brain and she continues too speek. "Amy, listen to me please. I'm not mocking you or anything, but really, I love you I just didn't know how to acknowledge it before. And I know, you would probably be mad with Lauren.."

"Lauren? What does that barbie wanna be has to do about this?"

"Lauren and I been communicating for the past month, convincing me to talk to you, but as you can see I am the queen of cowards. She told me that a couple of days after the wedding, you got sick for not eating. She told me that she finds it hard to study at night, as she could hear you loud and clear as you cry in the shower. Believe me, all those times, I've been wanting to visit you, but I only got to do it until now, cos I was afraid of rejection.."

"So now, we are talking about rejection huh?"

"I know, but please Amy, just listen to me."

Amy rolled her eyes as she answers Karma with a firm "fine".

"Something happened this afternoon, I saw an open mic competition something like that on my way home, and I remember you.. I got reminded of how much you encourage me to join, and honestly right then and there I wanted to join but I told myself, I that I cant do it if you're not there with me, if you don't cheer or encourage me, what I'm trying to say here is that, my life is boring, difficult and pathetic if I don't have an Amy Raudenfeld beside me. So, I know this would be hard and all but I want us to start again, fix whatever damage I caused you for being fake girl friends.. I want a clean slate..if you want to."

Amy didnt answer Karma for a few moments and Karma starts to speak again, "and lastly.. Would you— Would you go on a date with me Amy? This Friday, before we go to the audition.. And if it isnt too much, would you like to be my girlfriend..this time a real one?"

Again, there was silence between them and Karma's anxiety really kicking in, so she stands up and decides to go home. As she opens the door Amy called out for her name.."Karma"

Karma felt her heart dance and wanting to explode when Amy called her name, "Yeah..?"

"I'm gonna say this again, step off the edge with me Karma.. I mean I should be the one asking you out on a date and ask you if you want to be my real girlfriend."

"Yes Amy, I love to be your girlfriend, but I'm sorry, I'm the one taking you out for a date I had this date covered ages ago."

"Karma Ashcroft, look at you all confident that I would say yes for a date with you" Amy smirks as soon as she saw Karma blushed."

"Stay with me tonight Karma, we could have a marathon of House Hunters."

Karma smiles "Sure, I could stay but please take a shower, you stink, Amy so so bad."


End file.
